


i've got you

by watertribesato



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, One Shot, Short One Shot, emotional support more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watertribesato/pseuds/watertribesato
Summary: you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders and you don't realize how heavy the weight truly is until a loving soul offers a place that lets you know "it's okay to fall apart right here"
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	i've got you

**Author's Note:**

> [i offer a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhrwZq0LdPo)

She opened the blanket stretched between the width of her arms.

“C’mon, it’s burrito time,” Glimmer scooted back on the edge of the couch allowing her entire body to take up the length of the couch. She opened her legs to allow space for the girl to settle into. 

Adora darted her eyes in Glimmer’s direction and rolled them at her wife, stifling a tiny smile restricted by all on her mind. Glimmer raised her eyebrows and bobbed her head back inviting the woman once more. 

“My love, you won’t win this. Don’t make me come get you,” Glimmer winked. 

Adora relented as she moved in between the shorter woman’s legs. Glimmer could sense the tension her body held as she laid back onto her, her back pressing against her chest. She threw the blanket over her body and wrapped her arms tight around Adora. The plush blanket was warm in between them and Adora’s scent tickled Glimmer’s nose. Subtle hints of spruce and an afternoon Spring sunshower.

Adora’s weight against her body felt so natural, it constantly made her wonder how she went without it. She recalled the first time they laid like this and her heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest and leave her to die. It was at that moment she understood what feeling every love song she had heard in her life tried to describe. 

Glimmer felt the tense body in front of her begin to dissolve in the embrace, all the defenses she put on like armor every day, melting away almost instantly. Glimmer knew Adora better than she knew herself and she knew no one knew her better than Adora. They had spent the past ten years of their lives studying each other endlessly. 

She could always tell when the weight of the world hung around her shoulders, dragging her down. The voice she knew, that would tell her the grandest stories with the utmost excitement, would be dulled to an uncharacteristic mumble. Adora had been distant and not just from the constant late nights and early mornings she’d been pulling. She could feel her love pulling away from her, trying to hold up the world pushing Atlas out of a job. Even after all these years, Adora still tried to handle everything on her own, determined to fix everything. 

Though she had gotten better at sharing burdens and anxieties with Glimmer, she knew just how hard it was for Adora. So, she never pushed her too hard and more often than not, Adora would come to her. But there were the days she knew whatever weight she carried grew too much for her to carry and those were the only days Glimmer pushed.

Today she pushed and she felt Adora lean into her and in between her legs, the blonde fidgeted. She could see her fingers wriggling under the blanket, her foot following suit—a familiar rhythm: one, two, two, two, one. A simple beat that hid a turbulent storm. She readjusted slightly, tightening the hold she had on Adora, bracing for impact. At the same moment, she felt a heaving breath leave Adora and the girl crumbled. The facade was gone, leaving nothing behind but heavy sobs that were trying their hardest not to escape.

“Hey baby, it’s okay, I’ve got you sunshine, I’ve got you,” Glimmer spoke as she brought the girl closer to her. She reached up and undid the ponytail holding back Adora’s hair, releasing the unneeded pressure; brushing away the strands falling in her face. She carefully kissed the top of Adora’s head and then placed her cheek to rest on it.

Glimmer started humming a sweet lullaby to the shaking girl, she felt a hand touch hers desperate for an anchor to help calm her. 

“Right here Adora, I’m here,” they wove their fingers together and Glimmer began to rock her gently, still humming. She could feel her raggedy breathing start to settle and smooth. 

Soon, Adora matched the breathing of the girl behind her. The two laid there, in sync—in and out. The sun outside had long begun to set, the dusk light filled the room with soft oranges and reds. The color’s bouncing off the blonde head below her she moved her head to the side of Adora to creep a better look at her.

She was wide awake but her eyes heavy with exhaustion, still wet and red from tears and a strand of hair found its way to the middle of her face. Adora always liked her hair up, not particularly a fan of it touching her face. It hurt Glimmer’s heart whenever the girl was too despondent to move it herself. 

She reached over to move the hair out of the way, startling the girl who was clearly somewhere else. Adora gave a small smile and Glimmer knew it was genuine. Small and hurting: but genuine—a small step but a step nonetheless. She placed a sweet kiss to her temple and she felt her girl lean into it. 

“My girl…” Glimmer moved her hand from the strand, now rejoined with the hairs behind her ears, to Adora’s cheek running her thumb over the soft skin, still wet from tears.

“You don’t have to say anything right now, we can stay like this as long as you want,” Another small kiss

“Whenever you’re ready. I’m in no rush, I’ll be right here. I’ll always be right here.” Another kiss and sweaty fingers tightened their grip on Glimmer’s.

“As long as it takes. I’ve got you,”

Adora never made a sound during her sleep—slightly always aware, Glimmer learned that early on. That always made it easy for Glimmer to know two key facts: when her lover was trapped in a nightmare she needed to be gently coaxed out of and when she truly let herself rest, when she truly felt peaceful. The sun had long set in the sky, trading its bright orange hues for the deep blues of the night, when Glimmer heard soft snores coming from her wife and the occasional body adjustment. 

Their hands had long disconnected by now and their bodies laid parallel to the couch: Adora still nestled in between her legs, head resting on Glimmer’s chest. Glimmer was on her back, one hand gently stroking the long blonde hair and the other rest on her back ready to lull her back into slumber whenever her dreams spilled into their reality.

**Author's Note:**

> you can fall apart here


End file.
